


When Skyscrapers Fall

by PorridgeBoi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorridgeBoi/pseuds/PorridgeBoi
Summary: Mason Lakes wanted a change, and so, he quit his career in eSports, changed his name and moved away. His identity had remained anonymous through his career, but he wasn't taking any chances. Headphones on, and a strange feeling in his stomach, he stepped aboard the boat to Mist Island, a place beyond anything he could imagine...
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue- You won't be Mist

"Good morning world," I sighed, dragging my curtains lazily to the side, "And good riddance."  
One hand firmly clenched onto my suitcase, and the other on the door handle, I smiled, looking back at the terrible excuse of a house I'd been living in. A while ago, I decided it was time for a change, and as soon as I knew this change would be possible, I put my past behind me. I was an ace eSports player, however, nobody had ever seen my face, making it easy for me to slip away. Of course, people would notice my absence, so I announced my retirement from the world of key-smashing, but other than that, nobody knows anything. Inhaling the disgusting air of the countryside, I had a moment to myself to reflect on the past few weeks. Name change, no more eSports, and I sold my setup, so no temptation.

"I am Mason Lakes, and this will be my new life." A spring in my step, I headed out the door. I had half an hour to get to the boat taking me to my new home, and it only took about ten minutes to walk. Not like I had a car, anyway, so I didn't have any other choice. On the way, I passed a few people, who didn't know I was leaving, and I wasn't going to tell them. The only way they'll find out is if someone moves into my house.

 _'There's the hypocritical farmer,'_ I thought to myself, _'The woman with sixteen cats, too.'_ Little did they know that they'd never see me again.

**On the Island**

'A particularly strange thing happened this morning. Oh? Do you want to know about what happened, my loyal listeners? Well, it isn't unusual for people to come to the island, but get this, they're moving here. To live here! A bunch of new neighbours. It's going to be hilarious when they realise how much of a trainwreck this place is. They all come here full of hopes, and they end up tired, traumatised, and downright terrible. Anyway, that's about all I've got time for today, everyone! I've been Rowan, you've been my awesome fans, and this is the end of the show. Shout out to my awesome supporters over on my Patriot Page, Emmy, Lee, Jace, and all the rest of you! Next week I'll be with the creators of Underwatch, so stay tuned.'  
  
 **Back to Mason**

"All aboard for Mist Island!" A rather rotund man rang a bell, and the final passengers stepped onto the rickety boat. I was sat next to a man who looked so old that he could crumble into pieces in seconds. Surprisingly, the time flew by, and I soon found myself woozy, and with my suitcase in hand once again, it was time to get off of the boat. It was finally time for me to step into my new life, which I would soon find was very different from my expectations...


	2. Chapter 2 - Brains Over Brawn

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise,  _ Rowan?"  _ A man in a red and black suit with a white tie placed a silken hand on Rowan's shoulder.

"Look, whatever you want, I don't know anything. I know as much as you do about this island, and that's a stretch. I'm not helping you with whatever ludicrous experiment you want to do!"

"No experiments involved, no siree. All I want is intel. I want to know as much as possible about the newcomers. Especially..." He paused, before pulling out a photograph from his pocket.

"This guy here, Mason Lakes. I couldn't find any information about him. House, job, relationship status, past, nada."

"Are you sure the guy isn't just really secure? I mean, people have plenty of ways to get their info hidden these days. Perhaps he was stolen from before and didn't want it happening again. I'm not doing your dirty work, Luther."

"So, you don't want to help, hm?" Luther laughed coldly, before placing a waterproof drawstring bag in front of Rowan. "I guess you could use a little bit of friendly persuasion from your ol' pal Luther. Go on, open the bag, there's a little surprise for you."

"God, what's in this thing? It stinks..." Rowan gagged, tugging the strings and looking away. Inside the bag was a mess of different vital organs, and at the bottom was a severed head, the hair bloodied and matted, and one eye missing.

"Now, you know I couldn't take down your dearest sister by myself, she's too strong, but you know what they say..." He placed another bag on the table, and he seemed rather happy about this one. Using a bright red dagger, he cut open the bag. Its contents spilt from the side of the bag, an oozing pink mush, leaking a familiar red liquid.

"Brains over brawn."


End file.
